warner_parksfandomcom-20200214-history
Parque Warner
Parque Warner (Formerly "Movie World Madrid") is a spanish theme park build in comliment of its german sister park. It will be part of the upcomming Parque Warner Resort Theme Zones & Activities Hollywood Boulevard * Food & Snacks ** Beverly Hills Bakery ** Bob & Terry’s ** Golosinas Sunset (Candy) ** Valentino’s ** Coconut Grove Restaurant ** Hollywood Hot Dogs * Shops ** Department Store ** LOONEY TUNES: Hollywood Collection * Shows ** Chinese Theater 3D ** Welcome to Hollywood Meet & Greet DC Superheroes World * Attractions ** Superman Attraccion De Acero ** Lex Luthor (Ride) ** Batman: La Fuga ** La Venganza del ENIGMA ** Sillas voladoras de MR.FREEZE ** Los Coches de Choque de EL JOKER ** Batman Adventure - The Ride * Food & Snacks ** Ben & Jerry's ** DAILY PLANET ** THE PENGUIN helados ** GOTHAM CITY Grill ** BIBO'S * Shops ** METROPOLIS Boutique ** La tienda de golosinas de EL JOKER ** GOTHAM CITY Gifts * Shows ** GOTHAM CITY STREETMOSPHERE SHOW Warner Bros. Studios * Attractions ** Hotel Embrujado ** YOGUI BEAR ** Cine Tour ** Stunt Fall * Food & Snacks ** Jack's Market ** Dock Side Drinks ** La Casa del Sol ** Studio Cafe * Shops ** The shop of the LOCA ACADEMIA DE POLICIA * Shows ** POLICE ACADEMY ** ROCK OF AGES: EL MUSICAL ** Hollywood Parade ** Jellystone Park Meet & Greet Cartoon Village * Attractions ** La Aventura de SCOOBY-DOO ** Correo Aéreo ** TOM & JERRY ** Las Tazas de té de SCOOBY-DOO ** Rápidos ACME ** ACME: Juegos de Agua ** Emergencias PATO LUCAS ** Academia de Pilotos BABY LOONEY TUNES ** He visto un lindo gatito ** Escuela de Conducción YABBA-DABBA-DOO ** Cohetes Espaciales ** Paseo en Autobús de PIOLÍN y SILVESTRE ** Helicópteros ** COYOTE: Zona de Explosión ** Convoy de Camiones ** ¡A Toda Máquina! ** Los Coches Locos del PATO LUCAS ** Cartoon Carrousel ** CORRECAMINOS Bip Bip ** EL BOSQUE ANIMADO DE LOS LOONEY TUNES * Food & Snacks ** Ristorante Piolini ** PORKY PIG Diner ** Cartoon Café ** Heladería VACA Y POLLO * Shops ** Golosinas CORRECAMINOS BIP BIP ** Cartoon Classics Store * Shows ** Granny's House ** El Camerino del PATO LUCAS ** The burrow of BUGS BUNNY ** Looney Tunes Action! ** Looney Tunes Meet & Greet Old West Therritory * Attractions ** Cataratas Salvajes ** Horror West: El Pueblo Maldito ** Coaster-Express ** Los Carros de la Mina ** Rio Bravo * Food & Snacks ** El COYOTE Solitario ** La Cantina de los Bandidos ** Old West Fresh Market ** El Rancho ** Helados Old West * Shops ** West Photo ** Rio Bravo Outfitters ** Horror West Photo * Shows ** CAN-CAN SHOW ** Yosemite Sam Meet & Greet ** Coyote and RoadRunner Meet & Greet Gallery 100_4602 (Copiar).JPG|Gotham City 2814821336_ce919021a7_b.jpg|Warner Bros. Studios 1 DSCF1480.JPG|Warner Fountain DSCN1485.JPG|Hollywood Boulevard DSCN1490.JPG|Warner Bros. Studios 2 DSCN1509.JPG|Wild West Territory Entrada-parque-warner.jpg|Parque Warner Entrance IMG_3914.JPG|Warner Bros. Studios 3 IMG_3916.JPG|Warner Bros. Studios 4 parque warner coca cola.png|Warner Bros. Studios 5 Parque warner harbour side.png|Warner Bros. Studios 6 Photo0336.jpg|Hollywood Boulevard 2 Parque_Warner_Lake.JPG|Warner Bros. Studios 7 Category:Parks